


Refections

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: The thoughts SHIELD put in her head weren't going away fast enough for her liking.





	Refections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 15kinks on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Mirrors

Having two lives in your head was confusing and a little aggravating. That was the conclusion she was coming to. The shit SHIELD had poured into her brain was fading but it wasn’t fading fast enough. It was the mirror that betrayed her most often. She’d catch a glimpse of herself and find someone else staring back. Someone who didn’t exist. Someone who if she’s been real, Sin would have gladly done away with herself. Someone she hated.

She thought she was hiding the feeling well. She thought that she’d kept it to her time alone—what there was of it—and that she’d be able to push it all away sooner rather than later.

She should have known that he’d notice. 

She’d been trying to make the hotel rooms feel less like dives, trying to find something that felt like home other than the man traveling with her but he caught her staring at herself in the oversized mirror on the closet door. She’d tried to brush it off but he wouldn’t hear it. He put her hands on the door, holding her wrists in one hand as he pulled at her clothes. “Look at yourself.” He nearly growled in her ear.

“Brock—“

“No. No arguing. You wanna stop seeing somebody else? You watch yourself.” He nipped at her neck, groping every inch of her he could get his hand on. “You think I’d want her?”

She shook her head. “No.” a soft moan slipped out of her mouth. Her eyes closed as his fingers slid into her panties but he stopped before she got too far gone.

“Eyes open. Watch.” He smirked at her in the mirror as she did what he said and his fingers started moving again. She couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips as his fingers pressed on her clit.  
“What do you see?”

She thought about giving him a flippant answer; thought about brushing it all off again. Instead, she looked. She took in how he’d pulled down her top even though the straps were still in place; how her shorts were down around her knees. She watched the flush on her skin grew and darkened as his touch grew more insistent and he ground against her ass. She watched his hand move, compared the contrast of his skin against hers. Her gaze moved up her body, categorizing marks and scars and familiar lines. She got to her mouth, still painted a deep shade of red, open and panting for breath as he slid a finger into her.

“Fuck…” she tried to get an answer out but it was getting hard to think clearly. “Brock just… fuck!”

He added another finger and she felt her knees shake. “What. Do. You. See?”

She swallowed hard, trying to think past what he was doing to her. She looked back at her own face in the mirror. Freckles across her nose and cheeks obscured just a little by how flushed her cheeks were. She hesitated for a moment before looking into her own eyes.

She half expected to find the coward, the cheerleader. The fear of a girl that was never real that some SHIELD agent thought she should be. It wouldn’t have been the first time her eyes had betrayed her in the last few weeks. But she wasn’t there. The fear wasn’t there. The lie was gone. “I see… me.”

She looked up to see him smiling at her in the mirror. “Say it again.” He nipped at her neck, watching her in the mirror. “Who are you?”

She gasped, rocking her hips down on his fingers. “Sinthea Schmidt.”

“Again.” He sped the thrusting of his fingers and had he not wrapped an arm around her, she was fairly certain she’d have fallen over. “Who are you?”

“Fuck!” Her knees buckled and she nearly came. “I’m Sinthea Schmidt.”

“And?”

“And I want you to fuck me.” Had she not been breathless and nearly falling over, it would have come out more as a command than begging for him but she was too far gone to think that through or to care about appearances.

He pulled her toward the bed, sitting down and pulling her back into his lap. She moved to face him, pulling at his clothes and her own, trying to reach skin. He kissed her deeply before turning her back around to face the mirror. “Keep watching.” 

She nodded, tucking her legs up on either side of his and slowly sinking down onto him. She focused on not letting her eyes flutter closed as she watched his cock disappear inside her.

He kept a firm grip on her hips, controlling the tempo even as she wanted to speed up. “No. Not this time.” He chuckled low in her ear. 

She would never admit that the sound that left her lips was a whimper. She was so close and the rhythm he set—while it felt amazing and forced her to feel every movement—wasn’t quite enough to make her come.

His voice in her ear was doing a wonderful job of pushing her closer to the edge, though.

“Christ, Sin…” his grip on her hips tightened as she matched his rhythm, taking him deeper. “Missed you so damn much…”

She shivered at the surprising softness in his voice. It was at odds with the sudden roughness of his thrusts that drove a gasp and a moan from her mouth. She held his gaze in the mirror as a smile crossed her face. “Show me.”

“What?” His rhythm didn’t falter but his hands moved. One slid up, cupping her breast. The other moved in, his fingertips teasing at her clit and opening her up more to the mirror.

She moaned again, her eyes focused on the point where he slid into her as she watched every movement in the mirror. “Show me how much you missed me.”

His reflection smiled at her before he nipped at her neck. “You want me to show you?” He lifted her off his cock. She was about to protest as he set her down. He dropped to his knees in from of her and grinned as he pressed her thighs apart. 

Her breath caught as he pressed his tongue against her clit and put her legs over his shoulders. She gripped his head, pressing him harder against her. The moan he let out against her skin only got her closer to the edge. She nearly screamed his name as she finally started to come and she was absolutely sure she was going to pass out if he kept going.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over his shoulder as he got to his feet, picked her up and slammed back into her. Her eyes didn’t betray her this time. She smiled against his skin as her second orgasm started to build. “Don’t stop.” She murmured in his ear as he bounced her on his cock. “I want to watch myself come again…”

There was no doubt in her mind anymore.

She was who she was supposed to be.

She was exactly where she wanted to be.

Nobody was ever going to take that from her again.


End file.
